


First Time?

by myEttie



Series: object of my distraction [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Times, Hand Jobs, M/M, On second thoughts it might be a bit smutty., fluffy almost smutty, teenage cas, teenage dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up where Ready if you are left off - can be read as a stand alone.</p><p>The boys wake up from their nap, it seems that Cas is ready for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time?

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Cas are 16/17 so underage if you are American. Just FYI.

The nap lasted longer than intended, when Dean woke the DVD had reverted to the start screen, and a pale light seemed to be breaking through the curtains. Cas was curled up against Dean’s chest, his boyfriend's warm breath tickling his neck. Dean hugged Cas closer, content to just lay on the over large couch until Cas woke. 

As though sensing that Dean was awake, Cas began to stir. He rubbed his face against the soft cotton of Dean’s t-shirt, before stretching out his back, his eyes blinking open on a sigh.

“Morning, Cas”

Cas smiled up at Dean, “Hello, Dean” 

“You sleep OK?” Dean asked, as one hand gently caressed Castiel’s back.

“Wonderfully” Cas replied, as he leaned up to press a chaste kiss against Dean’s lips.

Dean’s eyes fluttered closed as he savoured the press of Castiel’s lips against his own. Cas drew back minutely, brushing his nose against Dean’s before pressing kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

Dean moaned, his hands fisting in Castiel’s hair as Cas began to kiss and suck the soft skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, his shirt tugged out of the way. “Cas!” Dean gasped as Cas’s hands trailed down Dean’s back, cupping his denim clad ass, pulling Dean impossibly closer.

Cas lifted his head, his eyes wide with concern “You said a little dry humping was Ok” his statement pulled a startled laugh from Dean.

“God, Cas, yeah, yeah, it’s very OK.” Dean nosed against Cas neck, “You just surprised me is all.”

Cas beamed up at Dean, before leaning up and kissing him again. This time the kiss was anything but chaste, it was hungry, and searching. Dean pulled Cas in tight, one leg hooking over Castiel’s hip as Cas continued to rock against him.

They were both hard and suddenly Dean felt impossibly desperate, “Cas! Oh God Cas, that feels so good!” Dean didn’t realise it but his hands had left Cas’s hair and were now sinking beneath the waistband of Cas’s sweat pants and boxers until suddenly he had his hands full of Cas’s ass. 

Cas gasped in surprise, then moaned in pleasure as a spike of desire rushed through him. God how he wanted Dean’s hands on him. How he wanted his hands on Dean. With that end in mind, Cas tugged his pants and underwear down off his hips until his ass was bare and his cock freed. 

Dean didn’t notice at first as he was  too busy sucking a mark on Cas’s neck to match his own to register the action. He did notice Castiel’s low whine though, as he struggled to undo Dean’s belt to get at his button fly.

Dean finally lifted his head, his eyes wide, hair a mess,”Cas?” he questioned softly. 

“Want to feel you Dean, please?” Dean could only nod, he doubted he’d ever be able to deny Cas anything. As he glanced down to unbuckle his belt he noticed Castiel’s cock. He swallowed nervously as he took in the sight. His boyfriends cock was a good length, it was thick and flushed a pretty pink. Dean wanted to taste it so badly, but that wasn’t what Cas asked for. After fumbling for a moment Dean finally got his pants open and his cock out. 

Dean wasn’t sure, but he thought his cock was maybe a little longer than Cas’s but it seemed less thick. His was also flushed a much deeper pink, he wondered briefly if that meant anything. The way Cas gasped when he saw it caused a shiver to run through Dean’s body, and his brain to short circuit.

Cas’s gaze snapped to Dean’s as his hand reached out as if to touch, “May I?” Dean could only nod. Cas smiled shyly, his head dipping down as he wrapped his fingers around Dean’s hard length. 

“Oh sweet mother of, fuck. Cas!” Dean dropped his forehead to Castiel’s overcome by his boyfriends gentle touch. Cas’s free hand caressed Dean’s side, calming him, as he positioned himself so that their hardons lined up. He wrapped his hand around them both, as Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s shoulders, throwing his top leg over Castiel’s hip once more. 

Cas rocked his hips experimentally, he dropped his head to Dean’s shoulder, panting against his boyfriend's warm skin.

“Dean, I, I, please.” Cas didn’t know what he needed, or what he was asking for, Dean just held him tighter, and began moving against him. Their combined thrusts had their cockes fucking Castiels loose fist. Cas tightened his grip minutely, and used his thumb to spread their pre-come around. Their breathing became more and more audible, as they both edged close to release. Finally Dean’s hand joined Castiel’s, he jacked them faster, pressing his thumb firmly under the head of Castiel’s cock as he thrust against him hard. Cas’s body locked up, he back arching as he cried out his release, “Dean!”

“I’ve got you baby, I’ve got you.” Dean released his own cock but continued to gently stroke Castiel’s until he came down from his high. 

Cas sagged against Dean, dragging his lips up his neck to his lips. As he pressed in closer he felt Dean’s still hard dick brush against his softening one.

He ran his hands through Dean’s hair, smiling softly he spoke, “Won’t you come for me Dean?” 

At his words Dean thrust against his hip once, “That’s it Dean, want you come all over me.” 

Dean growled his lips covering Castiel’s as he rutted against his hip. Cas allowed himself to to pushed flat on his back for the first time since they’d begun this. Dean straddled one thigh and continued to thrust against Castiel, one hand gripping his boyfriend’s hip, the other lost in his hair. 

Suddenly Dean’s body arched, his wet, warm, release covering Castiel’s side, a cry of “Cas” slipping almost unheard from his lips before he all but collapsed on top of his boyfriend.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, he figured he could handle his lover's weight for a little while. He like the word lover, though they technically hadn’t had sex, but it felt like what he expected love making to feel like. He pondered this question while he waited for Dean to come back to him.

After several minutes Dean rolled on to his side, pulling Cas with him. Cas giggled, his happiness was too much to contain. Dean chuckled along with him as he pressed kissed Castiel’s hair.

“Awesome Cas, that was, just, I, I don’t have words, Cas.” Dean had leaned back far enough to see Castiel’s face. They were both sweaty sticky messes and should probably get cleaned up but, yeah, he needed a few minutes tp savour this.

Cas was smiling shyly at him, he dipped his head before admitting, “I’ve never done anything like that before.” He risked a glance at Dean, “Not ever.”

Dean swallowed thickly, he’d known he was Castiel’s first boyfriend, it was just a little scary having it confirmed that Dean was his first serious anything. “You are amazing Cas. That was amazing. I thought…” he trailed off. After last night he’d thought Cas was a while away from being ready for something like that.

“Thought what?” Dean should have known Cas wouldn’t let him get away with unfinished thoughts.

“I thought you weren’t ready, you know, for more?” Dean could feel himself blushing which seemed pointless, given not just what they’d just done together, but also given that they both still had their pants around their knees and their cocks out.

Cas shrugged, “Last night I wasn’t, this morning I was.” Dean could accept that he thought. “It might be awhile before I’m ready for more than that.”

Dean nodded, “By more, do you mean a repeat of what we just shared, or do you mean, like blow jobs and butt stuff?”

It was Castiel’s turn to blush, “I mean like butt stuff.”

Dean let out a shaky breath, “You didn’t rule out blow jobs.”

Cas laughed, “Why am I not surprised you noticed that?”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in ages. Apologies if this is a stinky pile of un-beta'd crap.  
> PS I left it Teen and Up - should I go with Mature?


End file.
